Asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) is one of a general class of high-speed packet switching technologies that route traffic via an address contained within each packet. Asynchronous transfer mode may be contrasted with synchronous transfer mode techniques that are used in many digital telephone networks. Asynchronous transfer mode is an outgrowth of the broadband integrated services digital network (BISDN) standards that have been developed. ATM switches have been developed to control routing in ATM environments. These switches route fixed size packets, known as cells, to their intended destinations. Generally, ATM switches are used to realize a connection from a single origination point to a single destination point.